ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Picture Perfect
Picture Perfect is the ninth episode of Richard 10: The Alpha-Omegatrix. Plot While fighting another Techadon, Lode Star, thinking he has a chance, attempts to magnetize the Techadon, although failing. Still trying to fight him off, Lode Star transforms into NRG and radiates the Techadon, causing it to be destroyed. On the way back to their base, they see an Appoplexian terrorizing the streets. Richard calls out to it, and the Appoplexian jumps in front of Richard, looking exactly like Rath, although with no Alpha-Omegatrix symbol, and with blue eyes. Richard reveals that he knows who he is, although is cut off by Rath yelling at him, making Richard wonder how he is supposed to take a Galvan seriously when he is referring to himself in the third person, revealing the Rath to be Drahcir. Before Rath can attack Richard, Destiny puts a shield around Richard so he can transform to have a chance. Matt absorbs the metal from his car and tackles Rath. Richard finds Way Bigs hologram and slams down on it, although instead of Way Big, he becomes RichardTaco. RichardTaco, accidentally, coughs up a chili-like substance on Rath, as Matt had dodged it. RichardTaco points his hand out, and Rath is then covered in an unedible cheese-like substance. Rath transforms into Big Chill, and phases out of the cheese. Big Chill then tries to freeze RichardTaco, but the ice breath is cancelled out by RichardTaco's chili-breath. Big Chill runs out of breath, and is hit by the chili, falling down onto an abandoned car. Big Chill then transforms into Four Arms, and throws the car at RichardTaco. When the car hit's him, the car is totaled, but RichardTaco is still fully healthy. Four Arms turns into Humungousaur and smashes RichardTaco into the ground, who transforms into Goop and starts to wrap around Humungousaur. Humungousaur then transforms into Upgrade and morphs Goop's anti-gravity disk. While merged with it, Upgrade shuts off the anti-gravity, and unmerges from Goop, and tranforms into StinkFly. Goop mentally transforms into Bellows. StinkFly tries to capture Bellows in goop, but Bellows absorbs it and shoots it back at StinkFly. StinkFly then transforms into Brainstorm. Ballows absorbs the air and redirects it at Brainstorm as fire, but fails to hit him because Brainstorm created a shield around him. Brainstorm transforms into Water Hazard and quickly dodges Bellow's flames, and then puts them out. Bellows then tackles Water Hazard and turns into NRG and makes his suit completely radioactive, damaging Water Hazard. Later, the Plumbers came and took Drachir back to the Null Void. Major Events *Drahcir returns. *StinkFly, RichardTaco, Bellows, and Water Hazard make their debut. Characters Heroes *Richard *Destiny *Matt Villians *Drahcir *Green Techadon Aliens Used By Richard *Lode Star (cameo) *NRG (2x) *RichardTaco (debut; accidental; selected alien was Way Big) *Goop *Bellows (debut) By Drahcir *Rath *Big Chill *Four Arms *Humungousaur *Upgrade *StinkFly (debut) *Brainstorm *Water Hazard (debut) Trivia *This is the second episode in which the team fights Techadons, the first being Ecto Bismal. Another reference to the episode, Richard uses an alien that Ben had used against a Techadon before, this time it is Lode Star. Although, in Ecto Bismal, Richard only attempted to transform into Big Chill, an alien used by Ben to fight a Techadon. *Richard refers to Drahcir as a Galvan, due to the Alpha-Omegatrix malfunction and the Galvan DNA was scrambled to fit a negative version of Richard's and was put into the Alpha-Omegatrix. *As a reference to The Evil Within, Drahcir once again goes Big Chill. Also, it should be noted that Richard has still not transformed into him, yet in both of his appearances, Drahcir has, and has used it to get out of a confined area. **Another reference is that Richard used Goop to wrap around Drahcir, who was in an animalistic form both times, while after that, Drahcir used Upgrade to possess him. *Ironically, Drahcir used more aliens than Richard. *It is unknown how Drahcir escaped the Null Void. *In between this episode and the previous, Richard met a Sombreano being terrorized by a Buglizard as seen in a flashback in the Alpha-Omegaverse episode The Chicken or The Egg. Category:Episodes